This application will support the purchase of a state-of-the-art flow cytometry system, (CytoFLEX LX Flow Cytometer Plate Loader with Mode Control), to be used as a core research resource at Michael E. DeBakey VA Medical Center. This system will enhance the research program of 7 VA investigators and enable them to obtain high-throughput, high-sensitivity flow cytometry data for research studies focused on conditions relevant to Veterans including thrombosis, lung disease, cancer, and sepsis, among others. This instrument will replace a 16 year-old flow cytometer available currently in our research building. That instrument was transferred to the Research Service Line in 2013, in lieu of being discarded, after our hospital upgraded its clinical flow cytometer. The existing flow cytometer is outdated and no longer in production, which poses a challenge for securing timely and effective maintenance, which adversely impacts our VA researchers. Although our academic affiliate has comparable flow cytometry systems in core facilities nearly 1.5 miles away, the delays associated with travel to/from the affiliate and limited scheduling availability induce obstacles in using the resources at the affiliate. Having access to this equipment on station will enhance the existing core research equipment at our facility, help promote collaborative research among our VA investigators, and provide a tremendous improvement to our overall research program. This is expected to promote further collaboration among VA investigators as well as improve our efforts to recruit and retain talented investigators to our medical center.